basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Daequan Cook
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- No. 31 - Ironi Nes Ziona |- Position | Shooting Guard |- League | Israeli Premier League |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | style="vertical-align: top;"| Dayton, Ohio |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;"|'Nationality:' | American |- Physical stats |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;"|'Listed height: ' |6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;"|'Listed weight: ' |210 lbs (95 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school: |Dunbar (Dayton, Ohio) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College: |Ohio State (2006-2007) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | style="vertical-align: top;"|2007 / Round: 1 / Pick: 27th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Selected by the Philadelphia 76ers |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Playing career | style="vertical-align: top;"|2007-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| |- |2007-2010 |Miami Heat |- |2008 |Iowa Energy |- |2010-2012 |Oklahoma City Thunder |- |2012-2013 |Houston Rockets |- |2013 |Chicago Bulls |- |2014 |Walter Tigers Tübingen |- |2014–2015 | Rouen Basket |- |2015–2016 | Benfica |- |2016–2017 |Chemidor Tehran |- |2017–present |Ironi Nes Ziona |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| * |} Daequan Cook is an American professional basketball player who currently plays in the Israeli Premier League . On June 28, 2007, Cook was taken 21st overall in the 2007 NBA Draft by the Philadelphia 76ers but summarily traded to the Heat along with cash considerations in exchange for Jason Smith. High school career Daequan Cook attended Paul Laurence Dunbar High School in Dayton, Ohio. As a junior, he led Dunbar to the Ohio Division II state semifinals where they lost to eventual champion Upper Sandusky High School. As a senior, he averaged 24.5 points, 6.0 rebounds and 5.0 assists per game and led Dunbar to a Division II state championship. He was named onto the 2006 McDonald's All-American Team. Playing for the East, Daequan scored 17 points, making 5 of 9 3-pointers in the win. Cook also played with Greg Oden and Mike Conley, Jr. on the SPIECE Indy Heat high school AAU team. Cook was the team's leading scorer in the 2004 Big Time event in Las Vegas. The team was undefeated and won the championship. College career One of Ohio State University Coach Thad Matta's famed "Thad Five", Cook averaged 10.7 points, 4.5 rebounds, 1.1 assists, and 0.7 steals in 20.4 minutes per game. On April 20, 2007, Cook announced his intentions to enter the 2007 NBA Draft, along with fellow freshmen teammates Greg Oden and Mike Conley Jr.. NBA career Daequan Cook was averaging 8.2 points per game in his rookie season with the Miami Heat before being sent to the Iowa Energy of the NBA D-League in late February. He returned to the Heat on March 8th and in his second game back on March 10th he scored a career high 23 points. He scored a new career high of 24 on January 15, 2009 against the Milwaukee Bucks hitting his first six shots, all three pointers. Cook has been known to call himself the "Bail Bondsman" for hitting big shots down the stretch, 'bailing' his team out when needed. http://sports.yahoo.com/nba/recap?gid=2009011415 NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Miami | 59 || 19 || 24.4 || .481 || .392 || .925 || 3.0 || 1.3 || 1.4 || 2.1 || 8.8 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 59 || 19 || 24.4 || .481 || .392 || .925 || 3.0 || 1.3 || 1.4 || 2.1 || 8.8 Gallery DaequanCook.jpg Notes External links * *Daequan Cook Fan Forum Category:Born in 1987 Category:American basketball players Category:Small Forwards Category:Shooting Guards Category:Ohio State Alumni Category:Philadelphia 76ers draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:NBA D-League players Category:Players who wear/wore number 14 Category:Miami Heat players Category:Iowa Energy players Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Chicago Bulls players